Monster Girl Tales
by Spirit.of.Bardock
Summary: (This is not a Monster Musume fanfic, these monster girsl come from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia website. If you want a story, then visit the website and choose a girl for your story.
1. Chapter 1: Unicorn

**AN: Ok before people start wondering why I'm working on this instead of A Coiled Heart. I'm the type of person who gets ideas on the fly, and has to get them out before they take over my mind. Also thank Alleskeins for one writing a one shot for me and for giving me the idea to do this. This is not necessarily Monster Musume, as a lot of facts come from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. I can put out the one shots I want on this. Also if you want a one shot, then visit the Monster Girl Encyclopedia website to choose a monster girl for me to write.**

(Arthur x Lila (Unicorn MG))

"Alas another knight slain", Arthur declared as he stood above the enemy knights.

Arthur was a 6 foot tall man, sporting blonde wavy hair and piercing blue eyes. He had been destined to become a great knight, which is why he was named after the famous King Arthur. He had recently entered his 18th year of age, and as tradition pertained, he would have to travel the lands. During these travels he was tasked with several goals, one of which was to save a beast that the Demon Lord had infected with dark magic. However all he has seen have been knights from opposing kingdoms, which all fell to his blade.

"I guess these fool know not who they were messing with, at the very least they made me stronger", Arthur went through the dead knight's packs and found a map to a field.

After looking at the map, he remembered his teacher had told him about a family of centaurs that lived in that area. Deciding a centaur's head will be the best gift to the king, Arthur set off to the field. During the travel there he came across multiple best, though they were mostly males orcs and goblins. Arthur did not like to slay the female monsters, but he knew they would capture him without a second thought. After several days of walking, climbing, and fighting he finally came across the field in the map.

"Well this is the location, but I see no creatures of the demon lord here."

Unbeknownst to Arthur he was being watched by a pair of emerald green eyes, one of which was being covered by the owner's silvery hair. Arthur looked around and sighed, it seemed he went on a wild goose chase. He was too tired to keep traveling for the day, so he decided to set up a camp here. He found himself a clearing next to a spring where he set up a fireplace as well as some bedding for the night.

"This journey was a waste, I have seen hide nor hair of any creature.", Arthur laid down and stared up at the sky.

The figure that was watching him, finally deciding he wasn't a bad person, stepped out. Arthur heard movement nearby and turned his head to the source. His eyes widened as he saw the figure, she was a centaur, but she was different. She had silvery hair that barely reach the bottom of her neck, her clothing was akin to royalty, and she had the most innocent eyes Arthur ever saw. However nothing compared to the fact she had a horn coming our of her forehead.

After awhile she finally spoke, "I'm sorry to trouble you, but would happen to have any bandages?", her voice was like cream.

Arthur continued to stare at her until he found his voice, "Of course ma'am, but do you mind me asking what manner of beast are you?".

The young woman took a step back, "I'm a Unicorn Girl, I lived here away from people for a long time.", she said as she gained a blush.

Arthur reached into his pack and removed the bandages, "If you would show me where you are injured, then I shall apply them.".

The unicorn pointed to her human waist as well as her front leg. As Arthur applied the bandages, he noticed how soft she felt. He cleared his mind and finished wrapping the injuries. As he stood, the Unicorn brought him into a hug, taking him by surprise.

"Thank you so much, I was afraid you may try to take my horn," she said with tears in her eyes, "my name is Lila".

Arthur looked at the woman in the eyes, "Mine is Arthur, but if you're a Unicorn does that mean you're also affected by the demonic energy?".

She nodded, "Yes, but I'm one of the few monsters that can control herself around men. That is if I met any men.".

"If? Have you not met any men before me?"

Lila shook her head, "I've only been told what men are from my mother. She always said to make sure to find an honorable man, and knights are supposed to be honorable."

Arthur scratched the back of his head, "Well it's true that knight are supposed to be honorable, but lately knights have been attacking people. Their cause is to steal gold for their kingdoms, my kingdom has done no such thing."

Arthur sat back down next to the fire, Lila lied down next him. Arthur could see she was raised to be a proper lady. Arthur reached into his pack and pulled out some fruit that he picked earlier that day and offered it. Lila looked at him in surprise, but graciously accepted it. Soon after eating, tears began to fall from her eyes.

Seeing this, Arthur became worried, "Milady what is the matter?".

"No one has been this kind to me, even among centaurs I'm regarded as a freak. My mother taught me that a Unicorn must find a man who would stay with them. For we respect our husbands as they should us."

"I can understand that, growing up I was taught that a knight can rescue all the maidens he wants. However he can only bed with one for his life, I only became a knight a few weeks ago. So I haven't met any maidens as of yet."

Lila scooted closer to Arthur, the heat coming off of her making the fire almost unnecessary. Arthur looked at Lila in wonder, he had never met someone as innocent as Lila. The both of them leaned forward and met each other with their lips. Lila's face was covered by her blush, but she leaned in more as Arthur did the same. They stayed this way until the kiss broke and Arthur looked at Lila.

"Lila are you sure you want me? I'm just a young knight with no clear goal yet."

She shrugged, "As long as I can be with you, I don't care, I know you're a good man."

Arthur removed his armor and leggings as Lila removed her dress to reveal her opening at the base of her human half. Arthur's face became flushed as he had no idea on what to do, Lila came to the rescue by easing him onto his bedding.

"Don't worry Arthur, just let me take control. I don't want to hurt you."

Arthur nodded as Lila took his length into her mouth, massaging it with her soft tongue. Arthur's back bucked a bit as Lila continued sucking on his dick.

"Goodness Lila that feels amazing," Arthur said after letting our a few gasps, "I feel like I'm about to explode."

Lila let go of Arthur's length and smiled at him, "Wait Arthur I want to do this right.", she positioned herself over his him and slowly lowered herself.

She stopped and looked at Arthur, seemingly asking if it was alright. He nodded to her and she lowered herself completely onto him. Lila let out a small whimper as she was not used to this feeling, she leaned forward as Arthur caught her into his arms. He brought her into a kiss and Lila eyes widened as she beckoned for entrance to his mouth. Arthur allowed her as their tongues entwined with each other, allowing them to taste each other thoroughly. After breaking the kiss, Arthur began to move himself in and out of Lila slowly causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Oh~ Arthur, I love you, I love you so much"

"Lady Lila, I wish to stay with you till the end, please accept me"

"Of course Arthur, I promise to do this every day to make you happy"

Arthur started going faster, the heat from Lila making him want to release. He groaned as he let out his seed into her. Lila collapsed on her side, panting heavily as she looked at Arthur.

"Were you serious about staying with me?"

"Of course Milady, as a knight, my word is the truth."

The both of them spent the night together in each others arms. The next morning they awoke and set off as a newly wed couple on a journey with no clear end.

 **AN: So what did you think of the start for my new series. Hopefully I can upload a story every week or so. Anyway if you want a story just go to the Monster Girl Encyclopedia website and pick a monster girl. The next story goes to my good friend Alleskeins, his story with be his OC (Jeremiah) x a Thunderbird MG (Ipta). Be on the lookout for it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Thunderbird

**AN: Sorry about taking so long with this, I'm trying to get 3 stories typed out, and I can only handle between 1000 to 2000 words at a time before my fingers give out. Anyway this is a story for my friend Alleskeins, whom had written a one shot for me, so now I'm returning the favor.**

"Damn crows, they keep ruining my crops", a young farmer declared as he saw the state of his field.

This young man was Jeremiah, a slightly muscular man with shoulder length brown messy hair. He was known in the nearby village for being extremely helpful to anyone, which is why he was given many supplies to help him through the harsh seasons. However he has some of the worst luck imaginable, as his crops keep getting destroyed by the crows.

Jeremiah took up his tools and set to work on creating the lines to plant the seeds. He may have bad luck, but he wasn't going to let it get the best of him. He was a hard worker and believed that sooner or later all this luck would turn into his favor. As he finished with the lines, he set to work tossing seeds in. However he was say engrossed in his work, he failed to see the pair of powerful talons grab into his coat and lift him high into the air.

Jeremiah struggled, trying to get a look at his kidnapper, however all he saw were green and blue feathers. After a few minutes he was finally dropped into a nest high up in the mountains, that's when Jeremiah got a good look at his captor. It looked like a young woman, however in place of her arms were large wings covered in the blue and green feathers. Her calves were replaced with bird like feet with powerful talons. Finally from what Jeremiah could tell her "hair" was the same as her feathers, he looked at her up and down until she finally spoke.

"Ipta," the creature declared, earning a confused look from Jeremiah as the creature explained, "my name is Ipta, what's yours?".

"Uh, my name is Jeremiah, but why did you take me from my home?"

"Simple, I wanted a husband and I've been watching you for quite some time. I've seen how you help people at the cost of your own well being. So I waited until the right moment to take you to your new home. Also as a Thunderbird, I have more than enough strength to keep you here."

"You were watching me, but why me? I'm not special, I'm just a simple farmer."

"Like I said, I wanted a husband and I chose you, I don't care what you did for work. Now enough talking and let's consummate our marriage"

Ipta stood up and spread her wings, bits of electricity sparked from them. Jeremiah backed up, unsure of what to do exactly. Suddenly he was struck with the lightning, causing him to fall back as blood started circulating towards his nether regions. Ipta approached him and with her talons, she ripped his clothes off. She then sent more electricity into her prey, causing his eight inch erection to grow and twitch.

"My oh my, looks like my husband is well gifted.", the harpy said as she licked her lips.

Jeremiah struggled to get control, but the sparks that Ipta was producing kept him restrained. After awhile Jeremiah noticed that the power was decreasing as he was able to move his fingers, Ipta hadn't noticed this as she had sat on his stomach facing his erection. He decided to take advantage of this and reach up to Ipta's breast, lightly squeezing them causing their owner to let out a series of moans.

Jeremiah chuckled at his discovery, "So you do have a weak spot, don't you?", Jeremiah sat up, causing Ipta to slide down, having the erection rubbing against her entrance.

"How can you move, I was sending power into you?", Ipta's face was now completely red from the attack on her breasts.

"Well my guess is that you lost concentration long enough for me to act. Now Ipta I will admit that you are beautiful, but I'm taking control of this situation."

Jeremiah started to kiss the back of her neck, causing Ipta to shiver from excitement as her electricity generating organ was starting to affect her instead of him. Jeremiah snaked his arms around her, bringing her into a hug, while he continued to kiss her. Slowly Jeremiah moved his hands towards her entrance and slipped a finger inside, causing Ipta's organ to go into overdrive. She was now practically screaming in ecstasy, Jeremiah quickly moved his other hand back to her breast and resumed squeezing it.

"Well Ipta, are you enjoying this more, since it's not raping me?"

Through the moans, Ipta managed to answer, "It is amazing, but please stop teasing me, I want you so badly Jeremiah.".

"Well then I guess I can't deny my 'wife's' wishes."

Jeremiah released Ipta so that she could turn around and face him. He nodded to her and Ipta slowly lowered herself onto his shaft. As she lowered herself onto Jeremiah's shaft, she could feel the warmth and hardness. She leaned forward and placed her lips against Jeremiah's, feeling even more pleasure rush into her. Jeremiah held her close as she lowered herself bit by bit so that she could could become accustomed to his size. Finally Ipta managed to fit all of Jeremiah's length into her and started moving herself up and down. Jeremiah moaned as he could feel Ipta's pussy wrap around his cock, making him want to release into her.

"Ipta, I'm about to cum."

"Already?! I'm just getting started Jeremiah."

Ipta kissed him again, having more pleasure flood into her, she moved faster to increase the pleasure. Jeremiah moaned as Ipta increased her movements, taking him to his limits.

"Ipta! I can't hold back any longer!"

"Go ahead, I'm ready too."

Jeremiah released his load into Ipta, causing her mana to overload and shock them both. After the shock dulled down, Ipta released over Jeremiah's thighs and then collapsed against him. She closed her eyes while Jeremiah rubbed her back softly.

Half an hour later, Ipta finally woke up and looked at her new husband, "Well, how did that feel for you?".

Jeremiah chuckled and kissed her on the forehead, "It was by far the best thing I've ever felt, however if we're gonna be together, there is one thing I want to suggest."

"And what would that be?"

"We live at my house, cause I'm kinda scared of heights."

 **9 months later**

"Jeremiah these crops are even better than last month's.", the local mayor of the town told Jeremiah.

"You can thank my wife, ever since we got together, those crows have stayed away."

A few hours later Jeremiah headed back home, he made great money today. When he arrived, he found his wife waiting for him, along with the large bump in her stomach. Jeremiah jumped off the wagon and rushed up to his wife, bringing her into a big hug.

"So how are my two favorite people?"

"Oh we're doing well, it's due any day now.", Ipta replied with a smile.

Suddenly Ipta bent over, gasping for air, prompting Jeremiah to rush her to the wagon. After rushing her to the town's doctor and waiting for a few hours, he was finally called in. He walked into the room and looked at his wife, holding a cloth bundle in her arms. He walked up next to her and gazed down at the sight of his new daughter.

"She's beautiful Ipta, she has your feathers."

"But she has your eyes.", Ipta pointing out the baby's striking green eyes.

"Well what should we name her?"

"I was thinking something like Mary."

Jeremiah smiled, "I love it, now we're a true family.".

Jeremiah kissed his wife and held her close, ready to start a new life complete with a family of his own.

 **AN: OK, I actually had to stop midway to figure out how to finish this one, but I think I did pretty well. Anyway please favorite, follow, and review. Also Alleskeins, please tell what you thought of this, hopefully I got your vision put down.**


	3. Chapter 3: Yeti

AN: So I decided to try and get into these stories again. I've noticed do actually like them, So I'm coming back and this one will feature the Yeti.

A young man bundled himself up tighter as the cold winds picked up. Underneath the layers of warm clothes was a man named Anthony, he was quite tall at six feet, shaggy black hair with a streak of white in the front, and was quite muscular from traveling between villages. He worked as a mail carrier for a few villages, earning quite a few coins to help feed and cloth himself. However he may have bitten off more than he could chew with this delivery, this sudden blizzard was going to be the end of him.

Anthony kept pushing himself, however he could feel his fingers and toes becoming numb. Soon the snow beckoned him, seeming like a soft bed, Anthony collapsed on his knees then fell forward. He could feel his breathing becoming difficult and he soon closed his eyes and welcomed the long sleep. That is until he felt an extremely warm presence around him, it put him at peace and he simply snuggled up to the warm source and fell asleep.

Daybreak soon came and Anthony awoke to a fire in front of him. He sat up and looked around, he seemed to be in some kind of ice cave with a fire in the middle. He tried remembering yesterday, but could only remember up until he fell in the snow. He shook his head and stood up, wobbling as he got to his feet.

A cheerful voice suddenly became known, "Oh be careful, you were near death when I found you.".

Anthony turned to see a dark skinned woman with white patches of fur covering her arms and legs. She looked to be as tall as him and her breasts were easily D size. She also appeared to be wearing nothing but a bra and panties made of the same material as her fur. Anthony backed up into a wall as this was his first meeting with a monster. The people of the villages always said every monster wanted nothing more to kill and rape men. Yet, this one was dumping firewood in a pile while humming.

When he finally found his voice Anthony asked, "W-w-what do you mean?".

The woman looked at him with sky blue eyes and smiled, "I'm a Yeti, all yetis are sworn to protect people in the middle of blizzards, I must say I'm glad I found you when I did. Also don't worry, I didn't mean any ill intentions.".

The yeti sat down and placed pieces of meat on the stones closest to the fire. Anthony's curiosity won over his fear and he sat down across from her.

The woman looked at Anthony, "So, do you have a name cutie~?".

A blush crawled over his cheeks, "Uh, my name is Anthony, I'm a mail carrier, but this is my first time through the mountains.".

The woman giggled, "Well, Anthony the mail carrier, my name is Trixie. If you need to get going I can fix you some yak to take.".

Anthony blinked surprised, "Um aren't you gonna rape and kill me?".

"Not that I planned, I'm a Yeti I put your safety before my needs. Besides I don't have sex unless it's consensual, however there are other monster girls that will rape you. Also as far as I know, there aren't any monsters that kill, there may be an injury due to their strength, but nothing else."

Trixie finished cooking the meat and handed some to the young man. Anthony took a bite and soon devoured it, remembering he had not eaten since yesterday. Anthony gathered his stuff and looked at Trixie.

"Hey, if I come back through the mountains, could I crash here for the night?"

Trixie smiled happily, "I would like that, have safe travels Anthony."

The pair waved goodbye, Trixie watched as the young man headed further down the mountain as her expression saddened. She has watched this young man before, but always from afar as the mountains were the only place she could stay. Her heart had almost leaped out of her chest when she found him in the snow. She then thought, how would he react to learn that she had basically stalked him. Trixie hugged herself and went back into the cave.

Anthony's mind was racing, all the villagers were wrong about monsters. If they were true, then he wouldn't be walking down the mountain safe and sound. As for Trixie, it was quite comforting being near her, almost like he had met her before. She had saved his life, and he needed to repay her, how so he didn't know. Anthony soon made it to the village by noon and delivered the mail and awaited for letters to be gathered.

In the meantime, he went to the pub and ordered a bigger meal and struck up a conversation with the bartender.

"So how did you make through that blizzard last night? From what we could see, no person would be alive if they stayed in it."

Deciding to keep Trixie a secret, he came up with, "I found a cave that was out of the wind and set up a fire, I was lucky to get there when I did. Otherwise, you might be talking to an ice cube.".

The bartender chuckled and went back to serving food as Anthony ate his meal. It didn't take an hour as Anthony was already carrying the mail back towards the mountain. Why he was doing this, he didn't know, maybe it was just to see her again. He shrugged and made his way up the mountain, half hoping she would be outside waiting for him. It was near night time by the time he got to the cave, he looked inside and saw that it was empty. His heart sank a bit, but decided to set up camp here in case she came back.

Anthony made a fire with the remaining firewood that was left and cooked himself dinner. He constantly looked over his shoulder, wondering why he wanted Trixie to be here. Was it because she saved him, or maybe it was just her company. He sighed and laid out his sleeping bag and climbed inside. He took one last look outside and frowned as the only movement he saw was from the snowfall. With that, he fell asleep saddened about being alone.

Over the next few weeks Anthony made the trip back and forth from the mountains constantly. At times he would find that the cave had been used recently, but the occupant was nowhere to be seen. Currently he was head up the mountain as the winds started to pick up. Anthony cursed himself for not following the clouds and braced himself for the winds. The wind prompted a tall figure to stand watch over the mountain, until it saw a person struggling. The figure quickly jumped down and rushed for the human, then smiled when she recognized the young man.

Anthony started to hear the snow crunching far away that started to get closer, he turned and his heart jumped. Trixie was rushing right for him, she opened her arms and scooped up the young man taking him to the cave. She gently set him down and smiled as Anthony looked up at her.

"I didn't think I was gonna see you again Trixie."

She blushed a hint and sat down next to him, "Aren't you worried that I may try to kill you~.".

Anthony rubbed the back of his head as he sat up, "Well I guess I realized how lonely I was after learning that you mean no harm.".

"Oh? I would think you have lots of friends."

The young man shook his head, "No, more often than not I would be attacked by villagers and have some money taken from me. I've gotten used to it now, but it would be nice to have someone to confide in.".

She looked at him surprised, but then brought him in a hug. Anthony looked at her as she cuddled up into him almost like a cat, then he noticed how warm she was. He thought back to the night he collapsed and remembered the warmth was just like this, comforting and safe.

"Trixie, when you found me in the snow, what did you do?"

"Hmm? Well I carried you back here and hugged you in order to warm you up. Something you should know about us Yetis, we are big huggers. It's how we express ourselves in every way, from happy to sad to even arousal."

"Arousal?"

The Yeti nodded, "We are monsters, so we must mate with people in order for us to reproduce. However each monster is different in how they choose their husband.".

Anthony blushed as he asked the all important question, "H-how to yetis find husbands?".

Trixie smirked as she laid her head on his, "Well, if a Yeti hugs a man and the man returns the hug, then we take that as a marriage proposal. Afterwards we do everything in our power to make the man feel amazing~.".

Anthony sat there for a bit, enjoying the heat from the Yeti. Most of his life he was bullied and looked down on, and yet the one being who enjoyed his company for him wasn't even human. His mind raced from one direction to another until he reached his decision. He quickly turned and wrapped his arms around the frame of the young woman, who jumped at the sudden action. Her entire face lit up like a fire as she shivered from excitement.

Anthony held her close, "I don't care if you're a monster, I want you're company more than anything. I want you and only you.".

Trixie couldn't handle her excitement anymore and hugged the young man back, "You know since you hugged me back that now I am going to claim you as my husband.".

"Yea, but I don't care. I feel like you've watched over me for a long time, and I just want to be warm with you."

Trixie smiled happily as she hugged Anthony and set to work pleasing her husband. She helped Anthony out of his clothes as well as removing her clothing and sat in his lap, hugging him close. Anthony's face was buried between her breasts which caused him to blush greatly. Trixie, rubbed herself against Anthony, causing his erection to rub against her entrance. She smirked as her juices leaked onto his length and rubbed herself more to get him even more excited.

Anthony was already at his limit for what he could handle, but that was shattered when he felt Trixie slide his erection into her. He gasped at the warmth that was in her, it was the same feeling as her hugs. Trixie finally released him from her hold and gently pushed him down so that he was on his back. Anthony watched as the yeti grinded her hips, causing him to gasp and moan from pleasure. Trixie started to go faster as she leaned down and tenderly kissed her husband. Anthony's eyes widened in surprise, her tongue was soft but strong, he struggled just to match her intensity.

Trixie broke the kiss to let out several moans, seeing his chance, Anthony grabbed her and flipped them over so that he was on top. Trixie looked at him, but smiled mischievously when she realized he wanted to take control. Anthony started to move in and out slowly to tease her before smirking and started moving quicker. She gasped in pleasure each time he went into her, causing her to reach out and hug him close.

Anthony looked up at Trixie and groaned, "Trix, I'm getting close.".

"Me too! Come on let's do it together~."

Anthony nodded and pumped quickly until both he and Trixie climaxed.

"ANTHONY!"

"TRIXIE!"

Anthony collapsed onto Trixie's soft body and she hugged him close, kissing his head. Anthony responded by hugging her back and sighing happily.

[Three Years Later]

Anthony walked into the small wooden house that he had built and dropped his mail bag next to the door.

"Guess who's home~?"

The only response was a giggle and a blur of white as Trixie hugged him close, "Welcome home sweetie~.".

"So is he already asleep?"

"Yea, he tried so hard to stay up for you."

Anthony walked into a small bedroom where he saw his son sleeping soundly. He smiled and turned off the lantern before coming up behind his wife and hugging her.

"I missed you."

"Me too Trix, what say we head on to bed, I need the world's best blanket~"

Trixie giggled and picked up her husband, taking him to the bedroom to 'sleep' once more.

AN: OK, so I tried to make this a bit longer, hopefully it worked. Also make sure to check out Alleskeins's monster girl stories. Until next time.


End file.
